


Un verano diferente, un otoño único

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology References, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: La familia Holmes decide tomarse unas vacaciones después de un estresante verano. Con el virus aún presente, un "camping" parece la mejor opción. No obstante, no solo flora y fauna habitan entre sus árboles.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Un verano diferente, un otoño único

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade y Johnlock.  
> Kid!lock: Pre-schooler!lock y Kid!strade

Después de un verano atípico sin poder hacer planes para la semana siguiente, la familia Holmes había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones otoñales. En concreto Ms. Y Mr. Holmes, apoyados por el pequeño Sherlock y su gorro de pirata. Mycroft estaba _totalmente en contra de perder clases para satisfacer placeres impuestos_ , dejó claro durante la cena. Así que votaron y, como era de esperar, hicieron las maletas.

Tras una larga, larga búsqueda, los Holmes se decantaron por un _camping_ no muy lejos de la ciudad. Sus amplias zonas verdes le otorgaban un plus de seguridad ante el virus y los chicos serían libres por kilómetros. Mycroft solo podía pensar en picaduras y gente en su espacio vital. En teoría, la idea era buena por las condiciones que ofrecía, pero en la práctica a él no le gustaba el campo ni para los cuadros. Suspiró profundamente y agarró sus libros. Al menos ellos lo mantendrían lejos de la incomodidad cotidiana.

…

El día C llegó y los Holmes estrenaron su reluciente caravana nueva. Era cierto que se habían gastado los ahorros para vacaciones futuras. Sin embargo, con esa adquisición se ahorrarían un montón de dinero en alojamiento y comida. Por lo tanto, el presupuesto se ajustaba. No tanto como la alegría del mayor de los hermanos.

Al llegar al _camping_ sus temores se hicieron realidad. Justo enfrente tenían dos vecinos: un bungaló pequeño y una furgoneta con tienda de campaña. Ya quería irse cuando del bungaló salió un chico airado cerrando de un portazo. A juzgar por sus características, Mycroft lo definió como alguien de su edad que acababa de salir de una discusión parental y, por la mirada de ira que le lanzó, dedujo que sería mejor callarse y perderlo de vista entre los árboles. Tomó su libro favorito del momento y se fue a leer al porche de detrás, donde nadie le molestara.

…

Incluso llegó a pensar que podría ser un buen lugar para desconectar. _Iluso_. Antes de caer la noche ya tenía pase para la fiesta de bienvenida. Todo el mundo con sus pruebas en negativo, sí, pero una fiesta. Él no odiaba las fiestas, las fiestas le odiaban a él, tan alegres y sociables. Había intentado no ir y quedarse en la caravana. No obstante, su madre le dio dos opciones: o fiesta o niñero de Sherlock, por lo que la fiesta le pareció un mal menor.

Allí conoció a John, un chico disciplinado más pequeño que él pero mayor que su hermano, que se alojaba en la tienda de campaña de la furgoneta de enfrente. Habían estado toda la mañana de senderismo porque su padre, más defensor de la actividad física que del descanso, tenía una rutina de entrenamiento muy estricta, entre otras cualidades.

Le indicó que su hermana Harry andaría cerca, buscándola con la mirada hasta encontrarla con el chico airado de hacía unas horas. Entonces estaba vistiendo una sonrisa, incluso hubiera dicho que flirteando con ella.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Hay unas vistas preciosas en...

—Mira, Greg —cortó tajante Harry— no vas a rascar nada—. Este formó una "O" con los labios y sonrió de nuevo.

—Podemos pasear igualmente —Harry elevó los hombros como respuesta.

Greg no estaba teniendo su mejor día y, cuando Mycroft apareció en escena con John, fue la guinda. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista después de la mirada que le había echado. Fue Harry quien empezó la conversación contando con pelos y señales porqué ellos, con el dinero justo para llegar a medio mes, habían decidido ir a ese _camping_ y la poca capacidad de decisión que le dejaban en su familia, aclarando, por si no era evidente, su frustración al respecto.

Por su parte, John ya conocía el melodrama y se fue a ver qué encontraba. Una espada sobre un lecho de hojas se cruzó en su camino. La levantó hacia el cielo triunfal.

—Te desafío —escuchó tras él. Un niño algo menor que él le apuntaba con otra espada, un parche y un sombrero más grande que su cabeza. John sonrió y tomó posiciones.

—Acepto tu desafío, grumete.

—Yo soy el capitán Sherlock Holmes —dijo alzando la voz por encima de la música.

—Aún —respondió John. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y atacó.

…

Al día siguiente, Greg, Harry y Mycroft quedaron para dar una vuelta. John quería ir con ellos.

—Eres demasiado pequeño —exclamó Harry— y la regañina me la llevaré yo.

—Juega con Sherlock —apuntó Mycroft, apoyado por Greg. John infló los mofletes.

—No soy pequeño. Sherlock sí es pequeño.

—¿Te quejas de no venir con nosotros y haces lo mismo con Sherlock? Vaya, John… —la sentencia de su hermana le dejó parado, malogrado y, mirando al suelo apretando los puños, se fue de allí hasta acabar en la puerta de Sherlock. Confundido, vio a Ms. Holmes a través de la ventana, quien le invitó a entrar con la mano.

No podía creer lo grande que era esa caravana. Más que su casa y mucho más que la tienda donde dormían. Además, había un gran rincón de juguetes y juegos de mesa. John pasó la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo entre amabilidad, diversión, tarta y chocolate.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Greg y Mycroft se adentraron en el bosque. Quedaron fascinados por la altura de los árboles, la diversidad de las plantas e, incluso, habrían jurado que una ardilla les había hecho burla. Al cruzar el puente sobre un gran arroyo, Mycroft se quedó mirando las hojas flotando en el agua y Greg paró la marcha.

—Fascinante —musitó a su lado sin mirarle— siento lo de ayer—. Mycroft volteó y retomó la marcha. —¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

—Perfectamente. Seguramente tu padre te pediría más responsabilidad de la que estás dispuesto a tomar, te indignaste al sentirte sobrepasado y poco escuchado y, por el estado de tus nudillos, no lo pagaste con ningún tronco —Greg elevó las cejas con asombro.

—¿Eres un genio o algo así? —Mycroft no contestó. Solo hizo una mueca de satisfacción y siguió caminando al lado de Greg. A unos 15 minutos se encontraba Harry tumbada sobre una roca, tomando el sol.

—Ya era hora. Hasta a los duendes les ha dado tiempo a encontrarme.

—Por aquí no hay duendes —dijo Mycroft muy serio. Harry y Greg le miraron fijamente— lo más cercano son pixies y están por Devon y Cornualles. O quizá Brownies.

—Eso es comida —saltó Greg.

—No la comida, las criaturas del folclore. ¿Crees que estoy gordo por comer _brownies_?

—Haya paz —intervino Harry, separándolos— Greg no cree nada de eso, ¿verdad? —le lanzó una mirada de reproche, a lo que él contestó entre risas.

—No creo que te pases el día comiendo _brownies_. Opino que eres muy mayor para tanta chorrada —Mycroft giró sobre sus pies y se marchó. Harry se colocó frente a Greg y le dedicó unas palmadas.

—Bravo, Greg. Bravo.

…

Mycroft caminó y caminó, alimentando su enfado con autocompasión. Si bien era verdad que padecía sobrepeso y su hermano ignoraba sus problemas de jardín de infancia para recordárselo, repetirse a sí mismo que nadie lo querría no le llevaría a un lugar diferente al dolor que ya sentía. El comentario de Greg le había puesto a la defensiva. Él se había abierto, les había contado algo personal, como la gente hacía, y ahora se sentía peor que antes de llegar. _Lo ha hecho a propósito_ , se repetía cada dos pasos. _Lo ha hecho a propósito_.

Por el camino se encontró a John y a Sherlock jugando a los piratas, como su hermano siempre estaba. John le saludó con la mano, pero Mycroft se sentía demasiado irritado para responderle. Siguió caminando, acelerando el paso en dirección a la arboleda. John se volvió hacia Sherlock.

—¿Tu hermano está enfadado?

—Siempre lo está. Concéntrate en la espada.

—Deja de apuntarme con ella.

—¿Cómo quieres luchar, por wifi? —John juntó los labios hacia delante y desenvainó.

…

Al otro lado del _camping_ , Harry regresaba a casa con Greg. Le había dicho que tendría que disculparse, otra vez, porque se había pasado mucho con el comentario. Eso había sido unas dos horas antes.

—No ha sido para tanto.

—Greg, te has pasado tres pueblos. Cómete el orgullo y discúlpate.

—¡Pero si no le he dicho nada! —elevó la voz. Harry levantó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Mira, haz lo que quieras. Tú sabrás si quieres algo con el chaval —dejó a Greg boqueando y siguió el camino hasta su tienda.

Greg se tiró del pelo. Esa chica lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Tan transparente era? Si no había hecho nada que pudiera parecer… _Mycroft es demasiado fantasioso y estirado. Camina tan erguido que la realeza le pediría clases. Su uso de las palabras es preciso, sobre cuentos, pero asombrosamente adecuado. Además, ni siquiera me he acercado a esos bonitos ojos almendrados. Maldita sea, es verdad. Me gusta Mycroft Holmes_.

Con la noche sobre sus hombros, Greg se dispuso a encontrarlo. Anduvo por los senderos mirando a todos lados. Sin embargo, la oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de sus pies. Optó por volver a casa antes de caerse por algún precipicio sin darse cuenta. Por mucho que viviera allí, aún no tenía visión láser.

Más entrada la noche tocaron a la puerta. Los padres de Mycroft estaban muy angustiados porque su hijo no había vuelto a casa y acudir al dueño del _camping_ les pareció la mejor idea. El padre de Greg montó un dispositivo enseguida. Dejaron a Sherlock y a John con Harry y Greg mientras los adultos hacían una batida. Greg se rebeló. Conocía la zona a la perfección y quería participar. Su padre pensaba diferente. Por mucho que su hijo se supiese el camino, no quería tener que buscar a dos en vez de a uno. Diez minutos. Fue el tiempo que cronometró Harry antes de que la dejara con los pequeños sin mediar palabra.

—¿Encontrarán a mi hermano? —sollozó Sherlock. John le abrazó instintivo.

—Tan claro como que eres el mejor pirata —le sonrió Harry— ¡lucha conmigo!

—No puedo, John me abraza —lágrimas entre risas cayeron entonces.

Iluminado con su teléfono, Greg buscaba por los rincones que las linternas de los demás no alcanzaban a ver. No lo encontraba. Anduvo más lejos aún, tanto que no recordaba haber pasado por allí en años. Algo extraño llamó su atención a lo lejos. Hubiera dicho que una especie de elfo, si hubiese creído en ellos, se estaba llevando a Mycroft camino de las viviendas. _Pero eso es imposible_ , pensó.

Los siguió hasta que parpadeó y ya no estaban. Aun así, mantuvo la trayectoria hasta las casas. Junto a la caravana, Mycroft yacía a los pies de unos arbustos tan solo acompañado por un pájaro. Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo laxo. Greg dio tal grito que todos los que buscaban volvieron. Harry se asomó a la puerta con los dos niños de la mano, asustados. Ella no lo estaba menos.

…

—Así que no recuerdas nada.

—No, Greg. Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas. ¿Habrá una sexta? —se quejó Mycroft. Greg sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero que sepas que vi algo —Mycroft bajó la barbilla y clavó la mirada— un ser que te llevaba por el bosque.

—Eso son cuentos, lo dijiste tú.

—Sé lo que dije y te pido perdón, de nuevo. También sé lo que vi. Pero internet no me da respuestas.

—¿Cómo era? —Greg balbuceó— pues ya lo hemos encontrado —protestó Mycroft.

—Era pequeño, con cara de persona…, o con pico. No pude verlo bien. Me crees, ¿verdad? Tú crees en esas cosas —Mycroft introdujo una mano dentro de otra y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Pasados unos segundos, respondió.

—Por tu vaga descripción, diría que es un Hyter Sprite. Un ser protector de los niños. Errante. Hay quien dice que puede convertirse en un avión zapador, un pájaro, o hacerse pasar por él —Mycroft exhaló orgulloso y sonrió. Greg le miraba sin perder detalle. Movía una pierna y la volvía a dejar en su sitio. Abría la boca y la cerraba al instante. Era como si hubiese querido transmitirle algo que no acababa de comprender. Harry apareció en escena.

—Qué, Greg, ¿le has dicho ya que te gusta? —Harry no había corrido tanto en su vida.

…

Esa misma tarde, la escapada de la realidad llegó a su fin. Sherlock no quería soltar a John y este, aun sabiendo que no era una opción quedarse, tampoco quería hacerlo. Sus padres les prometieron volver en el siguiente puente. Incluso se ofrecieron a alojar a la familia Watson en su casa por unos días. Podrían quedarse en la caravana, hablar por videocámara. Las opciones en este siglo eran enormes. Eso pareció tranquilizar a John, aunque Sherlock siguiera con su berrinche.

Mycroft, Greg y Harry prometieron escribirse todos los días y hacer videollamadas de vez en cuando. Los tres se habían hecho muy amigos en esos días y no querían perder el contacto. Harry preguntó a Mycroft directamente si iba a tener una relación a distancia con Greg, a lo que este respondió algo sobre el dios celta Angus, un sueño y un lago. Supuso que era un sí y le dio una palmada a Greg en la espalda, a ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco por tener un novio.

—¿Y a ti no te buscamos novia? —le preguntó— Harry negó con el índice.

—A mí me dejas disfrutar de mi soltería —Greg insistió de nuevo y Harry volvió a negarse, provocando la risa de Mycroft. Tener amigos no estaba tan mal. Bueno, Greg era algo más, tendría que ir admitiéndolo.

…

De camino al hogar familiar, Harry sintió curiosidad en su faceta de casamentera.

—¿Entonces, sois novios?

—Somos muy pequeños, Harry —dijo John— y no tenemos ataduras—. Harry se agarró la cintura de tanto reír.

—Esa frase es mía —John no entendía qué pasaba, pero estaba feliz con la decisión que había tomado con Sherlock. Tenían más de medio preescolar por delante y Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Necesitaba un disfraz de pirata y lo necesitaba rápido. Muy rápido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cuídense! :)


End file.
